In general, the basic building blocks of a pump include a reservoir, connecting conduits, pumping region, outlet, and pump housing. The size of the pump is often related to the required performance. In many industries there is an ongoing trend to miniaturize products. This ongoing miniaturization increases the need for smaller pumps. Reservoirs and connecting conduits can easily be miniaturized down to the nanometer scale with available etching techniques. However, the actual pumping mechanism is often a limiting factor in pump miniaturization. The limiting factor can be the physical size or the efficiency of the pump. Present pumps are not small enough for future applications. There is a need for even smaller pumps that have the ability for accurate control.